Misshapen Sentiment
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Lei Fang seeks fun, adventure, and more beyond after being worn down by college. But even her own enjoyment leads to consequences and misfortune. Jann Lee appears after months of seclusion with a dilemma to face. Could there possibly be more to him than m
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ I'd really like to give a big thanks to those who read and enjoyed my last fic, _Souls from two Different Worlds,_ despite the fact it wasn't really the fic I wanted to do. I only did it as practice and this story is more of a reflection of what I wanted to accomplish. Hope you like.

_Misshapen Sentiment_

_Chapter 1_

Lights swung over the room with the wild motion of a pendulum. Every color of red danced over swaying bodies and thin plumes of cigarette smoke. They captivated and demanded the eye to follow as they darted where they went, and to look away was difficult.

Lei Fang downed the rest of her drink, crossing her legs as she watched the spectacle in front of her: people dancing, eating, and conversing amongst themselves about things only they knew about. The music here was loud enough to vibrate her throat with the lyrics and the beat as it picked up. Her hips would sway and her eyes would close as she imagined herself somewhere else.

Still, this was all a nice change from the daunting college regime. Her schedule was tedious this semester; everyday she'd crammed a bunch of numbers, theories, and other things she didn't have the patience to memorize into her head. She'd sit with her shoulders slumped forward, eyelids heavy, with knuckles pressed against her cheeks as she read her textbooks. Sometimes, she'd fall asleep at the table, too exhausted to carry on. It was her worst enemy yet.

While college was important, she needed a break. She would rather imbibe on all she could here than spend another night behind the books.

Her fingernails tapped along the drinking glass as she scouted for signs of anyone she knew or recognized. She saw nothing but the usual crowd she had seen for the past couple of hours.

Most often, the men were quick to offer a drink and maybe ask for a dance as well. Tonight was different, however, as she sat undisturbed. With the club scene, she knew to stay mindful of the sweet talkers and the well-mannered predators who fed off the ignorance of others; the kind who would spike her drink when she wasn't looking. Even the handsomest man was suspect and she had her share of running into them more than once.

Lei Fang looked at her watch, noting how late it was, huffed, and stood to leave, squeezing through toward the exit. Then she was immobile, paralyzed by the image of a man, a man she knew, his features and posture unmistakable.

Jann Lee, standing by the entrance with his back facing her, arms folded about his protruding chest. He was like a statue there, stiff and expressionless. She could not see his eyes, but the aura he gave off indicated he hadn't blinked since taking position there. Never would she have thought she would run into him in a nightclub, of all places. The last time she had seen him was in a field secluded outside of Hong Kong before the Dead or Alive Tournament. He tended to distance himself away from crowds of people, preferring no one invade his privacy.

Lei Fang crept closer toward him, her head bowed as she noted the superior height advantage he had over her. His arms still resembled a pair of bowling balls. She cleared her throat, thinking of something to say, something appropriate, non-combative. Although they weren't friends, they knew each other enough to communicate.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Jann Lee didn't budge, continuing to remain stationary as he watched the patrons come in and out. Lei Fang didn't know if he was ignoring her on purpose or just didn't hear her. She repeated her line again, much louder this time.

Then he regarded her with the slow turn of his head, the hawk-like scowl never leaving his face. He was quiet, eyeing her as if he was wondering what she was doing here. Her gaze trailed down to the neat, white wrinkle-free shirt he wore that covered most of his upper body.

"Never knew you were a bouncer." She glanced at his pants and shoes with an impressed nod as they shined without flaw.

He averted his head from her. "I'm on duty." The statement came right away, so blunt as if he was telling her to get lost.

"Oh, sorry." Her head bowed again and she chided herself in silence for the mistake. However, she looked up again, the temptation to say something returning. "Do you like your job?"

Jann Lee didn't turn around this time. "I said: 'I'm on duty'." Now he sounded annoyed as his voice rose, as if he was warning her.

Her eyes narrowed, blowing air through her nostrils. "Well, excuse me for interrupting you, your majesty."

He mouthed something to himself. She couldn't tell what it was through all this noise. At this rate, she didn't care. The only thing on her agenda was leaving this club and going home. She passed Jann Lee without making eye contact and went out into the chilly weather of the Hong Kong night.

_'Sheesh. It wouldn't hurt the guy to be a little more polite.'_

Taking a seat on the cold bench, she waited for the bus, tapping her heel against the ground in impatience. It was quiet, save for her huffy breathing and the buzzing of the streetlamps on the fritz. Her gaze lifted to the beclouded moon, rolling her eyes, anxious to go home to take her mind off men.

Minutes passed like hours before she heard a door close behind her. Jann Lee and his colleagues were leaving, with him heading her way, dressed in causal attire. He sat down at the end of the bench she was on, seeming oblivious to her presence.

"Waiting for the bus too?" She asked in a mocked voice just to get a response.

"Why else would I be sitting here?" He grumbled, his stare blank and distant from hers.

Lei Fang looked over her shoulder to see his colleagues driving off in separate cars. A few women rode as the passengers, whooping and extending their arms out the windows like frantic children. "How come you didn't ask your friends for a ride?"

"They're not my friends." He snorted with that signature monotone voice of his. "Hardly even talk to them." It came as no surprise to her. She couldn't remember a time where she saw him associating with anybody.

"Oh…" She twiddled her thumbs, exhaling a soft sigh, moving to a different subject. "So, do you like your job?"

Jann Lee looked at her at last, drawing air up to his chest as his sigh deepened. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

It was the first thing he had ever asked her. She liked conversation. It ridded her of boredom and gave her a chance to learn more about the other individual. In the tournament, Jann Lee was a man of terse responses, but out here in the city, he had said more to her than usual.

"Don't know. Just curious, I guess." She shrugged and began peeling the skin off her bright-pink nail. "Want me to stop?"

He didn't react, didn't say a word. Then it was clear when she heard the engine roar and clank: the bus had arrived. He was the first to make it to the door as she kept a little distance between them.

When they boarded, she sat across from him and raised a finger to start a new sentence. Jann Lee, however, chose to stare out the window. She froze, then glowered.

_'What's up with this guy? Am I annoying him?' _

Lei Fang could not figure it out as she observed him. He had a clean look, a chiseled body, and a nice job. Yet, the oddity of it all, from what she could distinguish, was he desired nothing most men did in life; no fancy car, no women, no expensive items of any kind.

Instead, she saw him training to the max, performing one-finger pushups on one hand, and battering punching bags with his fists. In a way, it seemed fighting was his mistress, seducing and consuming his soul, guiding him to challenges new and old. In any encounter, he was either meditating or battling an invisible opponent. To see him do anything else was rare.

They came to Jann Lee's stop first, the double doors parting open to let him out.

"See you around," Lei Fang said to him as he rose from his seat.

"Yeah…" He didn't bother to look over. Most men would have at least given her their full attention if she spoke to them, but not this one. Furrowing her brow, she pressed her legs together.

_'Just like in the tournament. It's like he hardly notices me at all. Am I that transparent to him?' _

When the doors closed and the bus accelerated onward, that was the last she saw of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a hundred pages ruffled as the spine hit the pavement. With a curse, Lei Fang bent over to pick up her textbook; only to have it drop once more when she was sure she had a good grip on it. Nothing seemed to stay in her hands the way they should anymore.

Lei Fang held the books tight to her chest, cautious of them slipping from her grasp again. Her sweaty palms were to blame, and at this she tried holding her belongings between her armpits. A myriad of groans and grunts would accompany each fumble. She worried how silly her actions looked to the people around her as her eyes swiveled in various directions; nobody seemed to notice, and with that she emitted a sigh of relief.

Her head then bowed at today's misfortune, disappointed at having flunked the test she had taken this morning. It was one she was certain she'd pass, considering how long she had spent studying for it. She'd dedicated several hours to taking notes, jotting down every last important detail as she sat adjacent to her table lamp at home.

Any other person didn't see a failing grade as a big deal, but with as much time as Lei Fang spent keeping her grades high, it was to her. Everything she had strived to learn and memorize she had forgotten in an instant. If only she had studied a little more. If only she hadn't wasted her time on going to that stupid nightclub her chances of getting a passing grade would have increased.

_'Way to go, genius. Go out to have some fun and look what happens.' _She scolded herself, rounding the next corner toward the crosswalk. The air reeked of exhaust fumes strong enough to burn her throat and tingle her stomach with nausea. Her shoulders still felt heavy and her disappointed groans persisted.

Looking up, she noticed her favorite bookstore was open, but she only passed it with a glance. When able to, Lei Fang would go in and lose herself in the thin pages of poetry and fiction; something about the two seemed enticing, intriguing her enough to never wanting to put the book down from the moment she opened it. Today, though, her desire to read was nonexistent.

Pedestrians were out in force, like any other day, making Lei Fang's passage more difficult. She weaved around them, striving to keep pace, trying to ignore the persistent chatter heard from behind and in front. Then, when was able to break from the crowd, she shortened her stride, taking a gander at the familiar neighborhood she headed into. Yes, it made sense now; the bus she rode home had driven through this area last night. Jann Lee had disembarked somewhere near this stop.

Her gaze locked on the person coming out of the apartment building, ceasing to move.

_'Well, look who it is.' _

Even in a city with a population of six million, Jann Lee still stuck out among the rest with his erect hair.

He had a shirt draped over his shoulder like a towel, uncaring of how much flesh he showed to the world. Her smile didn't last for long as she watched him strut around the corner, remembering his attitude from yesterday.

_'Just look at him. He thinks he's so big and bad. One day, I'll show him.'_ The thought made her grin before she realized she had bumped into a public wastebasket. A shocked gasp and she ended up trying to steady the receptacle before it tipped over. With success and after a relieved sigh, Lei Fang groaned at the distraction. _'Great, I've gone from failing tests to nearly knocking over trashcans. Life just can't get any better for me!' _

Her eyes stilled forward where Jann Lee had gone. _'Oh great. If I go that way, he'll probably think I'm following him.' _Nevertheless, it was her quickest and only route home. She scratched the underside of her nose, pondering what to do. "Oh forget it. Who cares what he thinks?"

The college student kept at a slow place behind Jann Lee, watching his movements with care. Her arms clutched her books closer to her chest every time he paused. His head swept from left to right as he directed his course. Mentally, Lei Fang screamed at him to walk faster, and, if lucky, let her pass him unnoticed. The last thing she needed was him scorning her again after all that had occurred today. Unfortunate for her, his movements halted, and his head turned in retreat before he spotted her.

A cold shiver coursed down her spine as she froze in place. Her eyes then narrowed once the shock wore off. "J-just so you know, I wasn't following you."

Jann Lee glared at her and continued his walk past her without a response. She glared too.

_'Yeah, real smooth, Lei Fang. I'm sure that convinced him!' _

The water bottle bouncing in his back pocket fell; with the mix of traffic and civilian clamor, its thud against the concrete went unheard. Lei Fang watched it, wondering if she should warn him or not.

_'I doubt he'd do the same for anyone else. Serves him right.'_

She turned a bit, eyes still focused on the bottle as it rolled back and forth.

Then she groaned, the good side of her conscience winning the internal debate.

"Hey!" She picked up the bottle and chased after him, jogging to his side with the rapid click of her heels. He kept going as if he didn't hear. "Hey, you dropped this." Now she was in front of him, gaining his full attention.

He stared down at the bottle a moment before reaching for it.

Lei Fang pulled it away from him. "Don't you have something to say?"

His frown deepened, the left side of his cheek trembling. "Give it to me."

One eyebrow cocked, she smirked. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"This." His hand blurred and with a quick swipe, she felt the bottle slide through her fingers and into his grasp.

Lei Fang stared, not amused. "It wouldn't kill you to say _thank you_." He attempted to walk around her, but she put herself in front of him again. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Don't have time to fool around with some silly girl." Jann Lee tried maneuvering around her once more, but she refused to let him.

"Silly girl?" Lei Fang paid no mind to her books dropping to the ground. She set her hands on her hips, biting the lower end of her lip. Of all the rude remarks he made, he had gone too far with this one.

"Obviously, you must not hear very well. Quit following me around and mind your own-"

"I wasn't following you!" She raised her voice and scowled, disliking the false accusation. Her arms and shoulders shook as she felt the top row of her teeth pressing down on the lower part. Behind him, she descried their argument drawing a few curious stares. Such aggression reminded her this wasn't the way for a college student to act. A long, deep sigh calmed her down a little, and her gaze met Jann Lee's to make her point clear. "You were going in the same direction as me. End of story." She collected her books with a huff, hoping he'd drop the issue.

"If you say so." A trace of doubt was apparent in his voice. "I don't really care. Just go somewhere and stay away from me." Two steps forward and he restarted his walk.

Ignoring his command, Lei Fang jogged to his side again, pigtails whipping against her face from the brush of wind. She took a couple breaths, trying to find the right choice of words. "Look, I didn't mean to yell and scream at you."

"Heh."

"No, really. It's just…you were being extremely rude and accusing me of stuff." They walked at the same pace now.

"Get used to it." He scoffed and looked ahead of them.

Lei Fang felt the muscles in her body firm up, doing whatever possible to control her temper.

_'Man, he is such a jerk! Why do I even bother being so nice to him when he can't even be that way with me?' _

"By the way," he looked down at her and spoke in a tranquil tone, "have you been preparing…for the tournament?"

The question caught Lei Fang off guard, almost making her stop in place. "Y-yes I certainly have." She nodded. "I'm getting really good with my tai chi. I've noticed some improvement."

"Humph, doesn't matter what it is. It pales in comparison to jeet kune doo." He added a scowl to his statement.

Lei Fang stopped, managing to get him to as well. She had spent years studying tai chi, mastering it. With that, she wasn't going to let someone berate it as if it was some second rate technique. "Oh yeah? It can be just as good--if not better than your silly jeet kune doo."

Seeming unhurt by the attack on his own martial art, Jann Lee scoffed again. "Don't be foolish. When it comes to jeet kune doo there is no superior, and no one has proven otherwise."

Lei Fang groaned with animosity to what he said. As hard as it was to accept, he was right; not one person had managed to best his fighting skills. Not even she was a match for The Dragon, an additional nickname he went by. Most had tried to beat him for an attempt at fame, or to further inflate their humongous egos; for Lei Fang, it was neither.

Memories from six years ago rewound in the back of her head as she stared at him; three muggers lied at her feet in the aftermath, unconscious, possibly injured, but not by her doing. Soon as she was in stance to take them on and prove she could stand up for herself, _he_ had come along. His movements were so indistinct she couldn't make out what he had done.

Her blood still seethed, even now, as she thought about it.

While silent in the pitch-black night, Lei Fang had glared in the direction Jann Lee had vanished. For a long time, she had wanted to test her skills and verify herself as a capable fighter. Her moment to make an example out of the three goons was gone under the span of ten seconds. To defeat and outmatch Jann Lee was her only shot at regaining what he had taken from her; it was the only way she could convince him to accept her in his league.

Her first attempt to beat him had failed, but she didn't look to lose to Jann Lee a second time. The present then caught up with her, the past fading in a blur. Her grin expanded with a chuckle. Yes, the outcome of this tournament would differ from the last. She couldn't wait.

Jann Lee didn't react, seeming not to care what she found funny. He just carried on as if nothing happened. "Training is always a first priority."

Through his monotone sentences, Lei Fang, unable to help it, snuck a glance at his body; his biceps appeared thicker than they did in their last confrontation. Hardened abs glistened in the sunlight with deep veins protruding everywhere. Even for her, it was a remarkable sight, and she couldn't resist staring longer than she should have. Her curiosity emerged again, wanting to touch those perfect six-pack abs to see how they felt.

When Jann Lee noticed her prolonged observation, she pushed such thoughts from her mind and looked away. It was strange; these things never occurred to her before.

_'So why do they now?'_ Lei Fang wondered. She was unsure if that spontaneous thought was wrong, but it didn't seem right for some reason, either.

"I always come prepared, always focused. The same can't be said for the others." Jann Lee continued, disrupting her thoughts. "They never stand a chance."

It seemed he trained often, probably more than she did. As much as Lei Fang wanted to sharpen her abilities, she had to balance her regime with college and work. Her future and income was too precious to neglect; without those, she would have nothing.

Lei Fang moved on from her personal business and decided to pursue another subject. "Don't you ever think about having fun? Don't you get bored just doing training and nothing more?" She already predicted the answer, but wanted to hear it from him, get to know the Jann Lee who never spoke outside his mind.

He looked at her with a baffled expression, eyes glinting, his frown turning crooked. "Of course not. It's what I do. It's what I am."

Lei Fang covered her mouth and giggled, feeling her cheeks warm against her hand.

He scrunched the left side of his face. "Hmm?"

"Nothing. It's just you sound like a horribly dubbed kung fu movie." She imitated his stiff posture and facial expression, exaggerating the bass in her voice. "'It's what I do. It's what I am.'" Then she laughed. "You're funny."

Jann Lee's brows went into a slant, but he didn't bother to comment. "I'm good at anything I do. That's just the way it is."

Lei Fang paused with a challenging smile. "Oh really now?"

"That's what I said."

"In that case," she stared at both sides of her hand before regarding him with smirk, "are you good at--dancing?" It was something she excelled at. For him, she couldn't say the same.

"Should I have to be?" He patted his shirt against his forehead like a soaked sponge.

"You said you were good at _anything_. Just taking your word for it."

His lips converted into a straight line. "I don't dance. That's not me."

"You could try learning." She fumbled with her books again as the idea struck her. "You know, seeing that I'm free tomorrow, I could teach you." The sudden utterance astonished Lei Fang; she wanted to cover her mouth, take it all back, but it was too late. Jann Lee was already on the verge of replying, and she had nothing to cover up that slip.

_'What the heck am I thinking? This is Jann Lee I'm talking to, not some ordinary guy.' _

When a person lacked skill in one of her strengths, it was a habitual of Lei Fang to disregard reasoning and offer assistance. However, like she had said, this was Jann Lee, a man who balked at such offerings.

"Don't bother." He turned his head away from her, just as expected. "I don't need to be taught anything."

"You know what it is?" Lei Fang pointed at his face, believing she had found an alleged weakness. "…I bet you're scared."

Jann Lee grew silent, still not looking at her. It seemed like a whole minute flew by before he answered with a terse response. "I'm not scared."

"Then prove it." She put her things down and fished around her purse for an ink pen. Scribbling everything on a small sheet of paper, she offered it to him. "Here's my address and room number."

He hadn't moved to take it from her. "That won't be necessary."

"Why not? Afraid to put your money where your mouth is?" Lei Fang handed it to him and he accepted it after a long delay. "Better yet, you don't even have to do anything. You can just watch me and see how it's done."

He stuck one hand in his pocket, rattling something loose and metallic inside. "I have better things to do."

"Yeah? Whatever happened to, 'I am Jann Lee. I accept any challenge_,' _or something to that effect?"

"I meant when it concerns fighting. This has nothing to do with physical combat."

"Yeah, but it's still a challenge, basically. And, if you were to back down from it, you'd be going back on your word, would you not?" She tilted her head to the side. "What's that famous saying? 'A man is only as good as his word'?"

He took one look at the scribbled paper and did the same to her with an irritated sigh. It seemed he had no more excuses to make. "I'll have to come early in the evening. Got work later."

"Fine then. Early in the evening it is." Lei Fang crossed her arms, forcing a smile to conceal the shock.

He nodded, leaving her in silence as she smiled and watched him go. The tournament was far off; nevertheless, this challenge would makeup for the long wait.


End file.
